


Worthy

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic that was supposed to be a Barbara POV drabble... but Tommy insisted on having his say!  Inspired by writing prompts posted on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Barbara

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

In the beginning I was irritated by all the insults and insinuations that were thrown around about our partnership. But once I began to feel secure I didn’t care what anyone had to say. 

You and I developed a strong bond, and a trust that couldn’t be broken. A partnership that became a friendship, and a friendship that has grown into something wonderful. 

Although I am convinced you don’t believe me when I tell you this; you saved me. From myself, and from the idea that I wasn’t worthy of any kind of love, especially not yours.

I **am** worthy.


	2. Tommy

I didn’t want to be partnered with you. I wondered what I had done or who I had annoyed to be saddled with the Met’s most volatile Detective Sergeant. I decided to make the best of things, then cast you aside as soon as possible.

That changed after our first case together.

The more I got to know you the more I found I depended on you. You became my closest friend, and so much more.

You might deny it, but you saved me. You taught me how to live, and showed me what love truly is.

I **am** worthy.


End file.
